Mis sentimientos
by Hechicera de la noche
Summary: Kid flash decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Jinx pero ¿ella sentirá lo mismo? El problema es que ella no es la única que sabe que a él le gusta...
1. Chapter 1

**nota de autor: esto ocurre entre ''A la velocidad de la luz'' y ''Todos unidos''. Kid flash decide decirle a Jinx todo lo que siente ¿como reaccionara ella? pues lee si quieres saber. Pero el problema es que ella no es la única que sabe que a él le gusta **

-Kid flash, que haces aquí?- dijo Jinx tratando de estar calmada al ver al pelirrojo en su cuarto

-Solo eh venido a darte algo-

-Que?- dijo ella secamente

- Esto- y le extendio una cajita

-Que es esto?- dijo tratando de que no se note la emocion en la voz

-Ábrelo y sabrás- y dicho esto se fue

Jinx abrió la cajita y descubrió que traía una hermosa pulsera con dijes. Uno de esos dijes decía ''T_e quiero''_. Ella se ruborizo profundamente y aun mas cuando leyó una pequeña cartita que venia adentro:

_Ya esta claro que te quiero_

_Pero... tu me quieres?_

_Ponte esta pulcera si en asi, por favor_

_Te quiere Kid flash_

Jinx no lo pensó mucho y decidió, por esta vez hacerle caso a su corazón y se coloco la pulsera. Obviamente la escondió debajo de su manga no podía dejas que ninguno de sus compañeros la vea. Y penso _No puedo creer que alguien me halla dicho esto. Estoy tan feliz que podria gritarlo a los cielos. Nada ni nadie puede arruinar esto, nada. _

En algo ella tenia razon, nada iba a arruinar eso, pero si alguien.

-Eh descubierto algo muy interesante- dijo alguien con acento ruso -al parecer hay un enamoramiento de un heroe hacia una villana...

* * *

><p>La Hermandad habia solicitado que todos los villanos se presentaran para una reunion.<p>

Al llegar a la base se encuentran una gran sorpresa... los seis principales titanes estaban amarrados e inconsientes. Al ver las expresiones de sus rostros Madame Rouge solo digo

-Cortesia de Mad Mod- (por el episodio ''Mad Mod'' para aclarar)

Los titanes que estaban ahí era Robin, Starfire, Raven, Chico bestia, Cyborg y... Kid flash. Jinx se quedo helada, al verlo ahi tan indefenso apreto su pulsera.

En un momento los titanes comenzaron a despertar.

Al ver a todos los villanos Robin solo atino a decir -pero que...- seguido de un monton de risas de villanos.

Kid fkash estaba centrado en la chica de pelo rosa y noto que ella lo miraba y su rostro reflejaba tristesa

-¿¡Que quieren!- dijo dijo secamente Robin

-Tranquilízate chico pajaro, ya lo sabran- dijo tranquilamente Mesie Malah

-De hecho ahora lo sabran- y dicho esto Madame Rouge agarro a Kid flash y lo coloco en el centro de la habitacion

-Él deberá elegir quien se ira con nosotros. si èl o...- ella sabia que el pelirrojo no queria que Jinx se fuera con ellos asi que se hizo la que elegio al azar y la agarro a ella- ..o ella-

Kid flah quedo palido

-Voy a mejora mi pregunta ¿quieres que ella venga con nosotros si o no?-

Kid flash no sabia que decir y miro con nostalgia a Jinx. Obviamente Rouge se percato de eso

-Ahh, parece que este heroe tiene un flachazo por esta jovencita- dijo ella maliciosamente

-¿¡QUE!- dijeron todos los titanes y algunos villanos al unisono

-Bueno entonces, la otra pregunta es ¿a ella le gustas?- y dicho esto le agarro el brazo revelando la hermosa pulsera

-La tienes puesta- dijo Kid con una sonrisa

-Al parecer tenemos dos enamorados. Que dificil desicion ¿verdad Kid flash?

-Por favor no le hagan nada- dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de suplica en la voz

-Ayudar a un héroe es algo grave y más enamorarse de él que saber que la traicion se paga.- y dicho esto paso su brazo alrededor de Jinx y la empezó a apretar poco a poco y solo se escucho un grito ahogado por parte de ella.

Kid flash entro en desesperación y izo lo que tenia que hacer. Vibro sus moléculas tan rápido que hasta él mismo se sorprendió pero la situación lo requería. Sintió como una descarga de adrenalina y solo se vio un borrón y los titanes estaban liberados, Rouge estaba tirada en el piso y Jinx había desaparecido al igual que Kid flash.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo Jinx a la orilla de la costa

-Fue un placer mi ladie-

-No exageres-

-Bueno, asi que...-

-Asi que, que-

-Asi que te gusto- ella se ruborizo profundamente

-Ehh, es que...- pero èl la cayo con un beso

Se quedaron asi unos momentos y luego comenzaron a profundizar el beso. Hasta que Kid flash rompió el beso.

-Esto significa que te vas a ir conmigo-

-Mmm no se si estoy listo-

-No te preocupes, no hay prisa. Pero si quieres un lugar donde quedarte tengo un apartamento en Star city, y ademas...- y ella lo cayo con un suave beso en los labios

-Esta bien- dijo ella tranquilamente

-Esta bien- repitió él

-Creo que tengo que ir a empacar-

-Vamos- y dicho esto la cargo estilo novia y fueron a la sede de sus futuros ex compañeros de equipo a empacar

* * *

><p>EL FINAL ! a menos que ustedes decidan que haga otro, si ese es el caso hay un pequeñi boton al medio que dice ''revisar'' una cosa asi, denle click y pidanmelo :)<p>

No leemos pronto bye =)


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en la base de la Colmena. Kid flash estaba llevando las cosas de Jinx a su apartamento. Sabían que debían apurarse, la Hermandad no tardaría en aparecer por allí.

-Listo, ya es todo- dijo la pelirosa

-Genial- dijo Kid. Pero antes de que pudieran irse

-No tan rápido tortolitos- dijo maliciosamente Mamuth. Y dicho esto aparecieron todos los miembros de la Colmena

-Que quieren?- preguntó severamente Jinx

-No lo saben? la traición se paga- escupió Gizmo

-Que traición? ustedes me echaron!- gritó Jinx

-Fraternizaste con el enemigo- dijo Ojo señalando a Kid flash

-Y me doy cuenta que hice una gran elección. Dicho esto Jinx lanzó un par de hexagonales que causaron una humareda, Kid la levantó y se fueron corriendo directo a su apartamento. Cuando la Colmena entendió lo sucedido ellos ya se habían ido.

Al llegar Kid Fash le mostró a Jinx su habitación y ella le dijo donde poner cada cosa. Cuando estuvo todo listo el comunicador de Kid sonó

-Aquí Kid Flash, que pasó Robin?-

-Queriamos saber si estaban bien- dijo Starfire al lado de Robin

-No se preocupen, estamos bien. Tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento con la Colmena pero nada de que preocuparse- dijo el pelirrojo

-Entonces, estas con ella- dijo Cyborg picaronamente

Kid Flash se puso casi tan rojo como su cabello. Chico Bestia y Cyborg compartieron miradas complices

-Ella esta ahí?- preguntó Raven

-Bueno,sí. Luego de lo que paso en la base de la Hermandad no se podía quedar en la Colmena- dijo inocentemente Kid

-Ajam, solo por eso?- dijo Chico Bestia picaronamente

-Bueno- comenzó el pelirrojo y miró hacia donde estaba Jinx- no puedo dejar que le hagan algo-

-Te enamoraste- dijo finalmente Robin

-Que? eh...yo...- tartamudeó Kid

-Chicos, pueden irse un segundo- dijo Robin a sus compañeros.

-Bueno- dijeron todos al unísono. Starfire le dio un beso en la mejilla a Robin y eso causo un sonrojo por parte del pelinegro y risitas por àrte de Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba solo en la habitación, Robin continuó

-Wally, te conozco hace mucho, y se nota que te has enamorado de ella, a mí no me puedes engañar. Y esta bien, ya me estaba pareciendo que había algo entre ustedes cuando nos hablabas tan animada mente de ella. Solo quiero que tengas cuidado-

Kid Flash asintió la cabeza en afirmación y dijo- No te preocupes amigo- y cortó la comunicación

-Y que querían?- pregunto Jinx

-Solo querían saber si estábamos bien-

-Si **estábamos **bien?-

-Sí ambos- dijo él en una sonrisa y la besó suavemente y luego dijo -Tienes hambre?-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la base de la Colmena...<p>

-No puedo creer que a Jinx le guste Kid flash- decía Ojo

-Me parece a mí o alguien esta celoso- dijo picarona mente Gizmo

Ojo se sonrojo profundamente y luego agregó

-Que? No, solo la veo como a una amiga- dijo tratando de sonar convincente

-Pues ahora ya no puede ser ni eso. Nos traicionó, fraternizo con un héroe y luego simplemente se va. No la necesitamos- escupió Gizmo. Chico Misterioso solo bajo la cabeza tristemente y pensó _''Yo si la voy a extrañar''_

_-_Yo creo que deberiamos vengarnos- dijo maliciosamente Gizmo

-No se Gizmo, las cosas ya estan bastante mal, no las empeoremos- dijo tramquilamente

-Todos deben tener su... _escarmiento- _dijo finalmente Gizmo

* * *

><p>WWWWWWWWWWWWW<p>

Que estara planeando Gizmo en esa cabesilla loca?

Cómo le habra ido a la parejita en su primer día en convivencia?

Si quieren darme ideas, sugerencias, etc. hay un botoncito pequeño pero valioso ahí en el medio, si quieren pueden darle click y bueno ya saben el resto ;)


	3. Chapter 3

-Gizmo que estas haciendo- le preguntó Ojo a su compañero

-Solo modificando un poco un artefacto proveniente de un conocido- respondió él sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta

-Y se puede saber quien es ese conocido?-

-Nada más ni nada menos que Slade-

-QUE!-

-Si, le agrado la idea que tengo para utilizar esta arma-

* * *

><p>-Entonces aqui esta la alacena, por si tienes hambre- dijo Kid<p>

-Wally, no soy una niña, me las puedo arreglar sola en ese tiempo que no estés- se defendió Jinx

-Lo se, lo se- y la miro a los ojos- voy a volver lo más rápido que pueda- y dichas estas palabras le dio un corto beso y se fue a patrullar la ciudad

_Hay Wally- _pensó ella- _yo puedo cuidarme sola, aunque no puedo negar que es lindo que te preocupes_- y embozó una sonrisa

Luego de un ratito le dio hambre y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que la alacena estaba vacia y habia una notita que decía

_Perdón pero me dio mucha hambre patrullar la cuidad y detener uno que otro problema_

_Pero de todas formas hay una pequeña despensa en la cuadra siguiente_

_Aquí te dejo un poco de dinero para que compres algo_

_Te quiero, Wally_

Al terminar de leer la nota ,Jinx solo suspiro, tomo su bolso y el dinero que Wally había dejado y dispuso a ir a la despensa.

Antes de llegar a la despensa paso al lado de un callejón y fue tal su suerte que apareció la Colmena.

-Hola Jinx- dijo maciciosamente Gizmo

-Que quieren- dijo cortante Jinx

-Nada, solo queremos pedirte que nos hagas un favorcito-

-Y que les hace persar que yo les haria un favor a ustedes?-

-Creo que cambiaras de opinión cuando te digamos que sino lo haces Kid Flash va tener un pequeño pero doloroso inconveniente-

-Que quieres decir con eso!-

-Creo que no te has olvidado de Slade, bueno el nos dio un pequeño presente- dijo Gizmo señalando una pistolita estilo las de agua

-Una pistola de juguete?-

-No tonta, este es solo una parte del plan, resulta que nos encontramos con ese odioso pelirrojo y le dispare con esta pistolita que le inyecto unos nanobots en la sangre y al apretar este pequeño botoncito Flash va a sentir un poco de dolor y los mejor es que esto tiene niveles y sino haces lo que te diga, que es solo un pequeño favor, pasare directamente al nivel que curiosamente le dibuje una calaberita- dijo en un tono macabro Gizmo

-Que quieren que haga?- dijo resignada Jinx

-Así se habla, niña buena- dijo burlonamente Mamott

-Solo queremos que consigas para nosotros ese hermoso collar de rubí que esta en el museo, que resulta que vale más de que un trabajador promedio ganaría en un año- dijo Ojo

Jinx solo asintió y un rechinido de dientes

* * *

><p>-Hola Jinx- saludo Kid- Como estuvo tu día?-<p>

-Bien, normal- trato de decir ella lo más natural posible para que no se notara que por dentro agonizaba

-Que bueno- dijo él y se sentaron juntos a ver la televisión

_No puedo verlo a los ojos, y creo que no podre volver a hacerlo y menos luego de esta noche- _pensó. Esa noche sería, posiblemente, la última vez que ella lo podría mirarlo a los ojos, al menos dentro de un buen tiempo cuando este sea un pasado lejano y ella se lo pueda decir sin que halla una reacción negativa de cualquier tipo.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba ella, frente al hermoso collar, la seguridad había sido muy fácil de burlar. Pero ella no se movía, sabía que tenía que actuar rápido porque pronto alguien iba a descubrirla y ese pronto llego más rápido de lo que esperaba<p>

-¡Alto!- su suerte fue tan mala que justo el líder de los titanes tenía que presentarse. Ella volteo y la mirada de Robin cambió

-Jinx?- preguntó dudoso

-Puedo explicarlo- alcanzó a decir ella

-Yo no lo creo- dijo él saliendo de su sorpresa- veo que al parecer no cambiaste, sigues siendo la misma-

-No es verdad!- se defendió ella- Eh cambiado, y la razón por la que hago esto lo prueba-

-Y cual es esa razón?- dijo Robin tranquilamente lo cual sorprendió a la peli rosa

-Si no robaba este collar iban a lastimar a Kid- dijo ella

-¿Cómo?- preguntó él sorprendido

-Creo que has de estar familiarizado con unos nanobots que utiliza Slade-

-Sí, los uso una vez para obligarme a ser su... oooh- dijo al final con un tono de comprención

-Si, los usarían con él a menos que yo robara este collar para ellos-

-Por que no nos pediste ayuda?-

-Por que supuse que no me creerían-

-Bueno, te diré lo que haremos, yo no diré nada de este asunto y tú les llevarás una copia del collar para ganar tiempo-

-Cómo?-

-Lo que escuchaste, con eso ganaremos un poco de tiempo para llevar a Kid a la torre y quitarle los nanobots, pero debemos hacerlo rápido y sin falla-

Jinx solo se limitó a asentir

-Pero como haremos que no se enteren? Seguro querrán saber porque tu sospechas que él puede tener nanobots-

-Humm, tienes razón, así que yo iré contigo para desactivar esos nanobots desde la fuente y de paso destrui esa arma de una vez por todas-

-Ok, donde tienes una copia?

-En el ático del museo siempre hay varatijas para vender sobre todo de los artefactos más invaluables del museo- y luego preguntó- Cuando tenías que llevar ese collar a la sede de la Colmena?-

-A media noche-

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Robin al ver que eran las once de la noche

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la sede de la Colmena, Robin se quedo afuera cosa que no lo vieran y cualquier problema que pueda llegar a haberél estaría cerca para ayudarla<p>

-Hola Jinx, trajiste lo que te pedimos?- preguntó Gizmo

-Si, aquí esta-

-Perfecto, y por cierto, no intentes sacárnoslo porque te estaremos vigilando-

En cuanto la dejaron sola en la habitación, Jinx le aviso a Robin donde se encontraban todos los inventos de Gizmo. Robin fue enseguida ya que no había tiempo que perder. Llego hasta donde estaba el artefacto y...

-Tiempo sin vernos Robin-

-Slade- dijo Robin- planeaste todo esto, verdad?- dijo con tono más de afirmación que de pregunta

-Claro, dos pájaros de un tiro, ya sea que uno de ellos fuera Jinx o Kid flash-

-Sabía que yo la ayudaría-

-Si, supuse que sentirías que tu situación se repetía y la ayudarías, de paso la Colmena se vengaría de Jinx-

Este último puso en alerta a Robin y llamo a Jinx para avisarle

-Jinx, sal de aquí, es una trampa- le dijo él a través de su comunicador

-Que?-

-Lo que escuchaste, sal de aquí-

-Donde estas?-

-Eso no importa, tengo un asunto que resolver- y corto la comunicación. Jinx decidió ir a buscarlo.

-Robin, siempre con ese orgullo, no?- y dicho esto le dio un peñetaso en el estomago y luego otro en la cara, y así comenzo el combate.

Jinx no encontraba a Robin por ningún lado y cuando decidió pedir ayuda a los demás titanes descubrió que la conección de lo comunicadores estaba rota y que las puertas estaban cerradas.

-En que problema nos metimos- dijo para ella misma

Mientras tanto, Slade ya tenía a Robin con bastantes moretones y medio inconsciente

-Te has vuelto más débil, muchacho, creo que esto te servirá de aprendizaje- dijo Slade maliciosamente, y cuando estaba por dar el golpe final se vio un resplandor rosa que fue directo a Slade y este cayo inconsciente

-Vamos Robin, te sacare de aquí-

-Espera, tenemos que destruir el artefacto, sino todo esto habrá sido en vano- dijo él con el poco aliento que tenía

-Esta bien, donde esta?-

Robin señaló una mesa al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba el aparato. Jinx asintió y se dirigió a el. Lo destruyo por completo con unos hexagonales y se volvió para donde estaba Robin, lo ayudo a pararse y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de ahí.

-Te llevaré a la torre- dijo Jinx

-No, querrán daber como me paso esto-

-les diremos que te caíste por una colina, rodaste hasta el suelo, yo justo pasaba y te traje- dijo ella tratando de inventar una excusa. Robin simplemente la miro y ella dijo

-Tienes razón, es poco creíble, pero tendremos que decir eso porque ya estamos en la puerta- esto último sorprendió a Robin quien no se había dado cuanta de que ya habían llegado. Ella tocó la puerta y fue recibida por Cyborg bostezando, pero al ver a Robin así su cara cambió a sorpresa

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Luego te decimos, pero ahora Robin necesita atención médica- dijo ella

* * *

><p>Robin estaba en una camilla y Jinx se quedo en la habitación ya que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Robin noto esto y le dijo<p>

-No es tu culpa, si yo no hubiese estado hubiera sido mucho peor- dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla

-Pero por mi culpa te lastimaron- insistió ella- y muy pronto van a preguntar como te paso eso, sera mejor que se los diga-

-No es el momento, sino todo esto habra sido en vano, tenemos que esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco y luego les contamos-

-Tienes razón, es mejor contarles luego-

-Contarnos luego que?- dijo una voz desde la puerta

-Kid flash- dijeron ambos sorprendidos

* * *

><p>Chan, chan, chan<p>

No quise hacer muy elaborada la escena de pelea entre Slade y Robin porque ese no es el punto de esta historia

Ahora aprovecho para hacer dos cosas

1) Agradeces a los que dejaron sus comentarios en el primer capitulo =) Significa muucho para mí

**Nikkithafreaky: **me gustan muucho todas tus historias de los titanes, y me alegro que te halla gustado la historia

**iitzel:**me gusto muco el finc que escribiste de los titanes en tu otra cuenta =)

2) lamento el horrible capitulo 2 que les deje, sé que fue malo pero era como un incapie para este que es algo larguito para lo que suelo escribir. Tratare de no dejarles más capitulos asi de malos, pero ando muy complicada con la escuela y aproveche que tenia vacaciones para hacerles este un poco más elaboradito

Nos leemos pronto =) bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa: bueno este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que les halla gustado mucho la historia :) Le quise hacer un final bien meloso, a mi me gusta verlos bien románticos a Jinx y Kid flash jeje Pero se mantiene en Clasificación T. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

><p>-Kid Flash- dijeron ambos con asombro<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?- logró decir Robin

-Me llamó Cy para decirme que estabas aquí- dijo Kid seriamente –Ahora repito mi pregunta ¿Qué nos tienen que contar?-

-Pues….amm…- trato de decir Robin mientras pensaba en que decir

-Yo te lo diré- dijo Jinx finalmente

-No, Jinx, sino…- iba a decir Robin pero la pelirosa lo interrumpió

-Se lo íbamos a tener que decir tarde o temprano- dijo ella seriamente- Escucha lo que paso fue…- Jinx le contó toda la historia a Kid, desde lo que ocurrió cuando ella fue al almacén, hasta lo que paso en la base de la Colmena

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo algo enojado Wally

-Porque no hubiese dejado que lo hiciera- la defendió Robin

-Jinx, podemos hablar afuera?- dijo calmándose un poco Kid. Jinx asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron al pasillo.

-Pudimos haber evitado que esto pasara- comento Kid

-No, no hubiéramos podido- se defendió la pelirosa- no hubieses dejado que ellos se me acercaran y lo sabes, esta era la única manera- ella estaba comenzando a gritar

-Esta no era la única manera, pudieron llamar a, por lo menos, los demás de los jóvenes titanes, pudieron evitar que a Robin lo lastimaran así- ahora el también estaba gritando

-No tuvimos tiempo, pasó todo muy rápido-

Porque tanto griterío aquí?- dijo algo enojada Raven-

-Por...- Kid miro a Jinx. Nada-

-Bueno, entonces dejen de gritar. Iré a ver como esta Robin- dijo Raven

-Claro- dijo Jinx más calmada. Cuando se aseguro de que Raven ya no escuchaba se dirigió a Kid Flash y le dijo

-Wally,¿por qué no le dijiste lo que paso?-

-Porque no quiero que discutamos más, lo que ocurrió ya paso y no quiero pelear con vos por esto- dijo él tranquilamente. Jinx primero abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa pero luego sonrió y se fueron acercando para darse un beso, pero cuando sus labios se iban a encontrar se escucha una breve tos socarrona. La pareja abre lo ojos sorprendida y descubren a quienes tenían al lado. Se separan y solo logran decir

-Cyborg, Chico bestia-

-Hola, solo veníamos a ver como estaba Robin- decía Chico Bestia tratando de contener la risa. Cyborg, en cambio, todavía no salía del shock

-Ah…em… él esta ahí- tartamudeo Jinx

-Ok- dijo entre risas Chico Bestia

-Bueno, nosotros vamos ir a verlo- dijo Cy sin salir de su asombro. Jinx lo miro un poco apenada

-Yo voy a ir a la terraza un rato-dijo Kid rompiendo el silencio- Jinx, vienes?-

-Claro- dijo la pelirosa, quien no pudo evitar entrelazar un par de miradas con Cyborg

EN LA TERRAZA

-Eso fue raro- dijo Wally. Jinx solo se limito a encogerse de hombros

-Wally, me siento mal por lo que sucedió, tal vez si actué mal y debí de haber…- antes de que ella continuara, Kid le puso un dedo en sus labios para que no hablara

-Quiero que veas que tienes en el brazo- Jinx se fija y solo ve…

-Es la pulsera que me regalaste-

-Ahora lee el dije- ella obedece y, al leerlo, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios

-Dice _Te quiero-_

-Quiero que sepas que eso es verdad, y que es más que un _te quiero_, no dudes de mi amor hacia ti ni un segundo, y cuando una esta enamorado se tiende a entender al otro aunque uno hubiese actuado de otra manera- dijo el serio pero muy cariñosamente

Jinx sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella alrededor de su cuello. Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Jinx, como si leyera la mente de su pareja, abrió la boca para que la lengua de Kid entrara a explorar. Apretaron los brazos más para generar todo el contacto posible. De repente Jinx rompió el beso

-Nicole-

-Eh?-

-Mi verdadero nombre es Nicole, Nick, nunca se lo había dicho a alguien- dijo Jinx con una sonrisa tímida

-Que hermoso nombre-

-Gracias-

-Te amo, Nick-

-Te amo demasiado Wally- y dichas estas palabras por parte de ambos volvieron a besarse cada vez con más profundidad. Kid le comenzó a besar la línea de la mandíbula y a bajar por su cuello, alejándose con besos cortos, y devuelta hasta encontrar su boca y profundizar más el beso. Jinx comenzó a masajear esos músculos que la volvían loca.

Hasta que Kid Flash rompió el beso y le susurro al oído

-Esto es muy lindo pero mi habitación puede ser más cómoda- dijo con un tono picaron en la voz.

-Pero y lo chicos?- dijo ella con un hilo de voz

-Estoy seguro que no notaran que nos fuimos- y dicho esto la cargo estilo novia y se fueron a su departamento…

Fue una noche de mucho amor y lujuria más tarde donde ambos adolescentes se declararon amor eterno. Dando libertad a un cuerpo veloz y a otro que trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente un adolescente pelirrojo abrió sus ojos azules entrecerrandolos un poco porque la luz de Sol un nuevo día le daba en su cara somnolienta. Sintió una figura femenina moviéndose en su pecho y sonrió.<p>

_Me encanta amarla tanto_

-Buenos días- dijo él con una sonrisa

-Hmm, buenos días- dijo Jinx abriendo sus ojos rosados

-¿Como dormiste?-

-Bien- hubo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que Kid dijo

-Anoche fue increíble- dijo él todavía no creyendo mucho lo que paso hace unas horas

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

_Me encanta amarlo tanto_

-Te amo- dijo Wally simplemente, acariciando la mejilla de la pelirosa

-Yo tambien te amo Wally- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida

Kid le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se quedaron abrazados durante un rato disfrutando de la presencia del otro, sabiendo que no importara lo que pasara el otro siempre estaría ahí; que su amor seria eterno, como el fuego de una vela que nunca se apaga; siempre juntos

_Juntos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya termine, me gusto mucho escribir el final de esta historia. Quise hacerle un final bien romántico porque ese era el objetivo de la historia.<strong>

**Espero que le halla gustado la historia. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia :)**

**Revisen el ultimo capitulo para saber que opinan. Estoy aprendiendo y las sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas.**

**Me despido hasta la próxima historia. Tal vez haga una secuela, uno nunca sabe. Pero en este momento estoy trabajando en otra historia.**

**Nos leemos, Adioss**

**PD: por favor, revisen aunque sea el último capitulo ^^**


End file.
